edfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Animals
Many animals have appeared in the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Below is a List of Animals that have appeared in the series. Bridget Bridget is one of the chickens Rolf owns. She was first mentioned in the episode "Who's Minding the Ed?". In the episode, Rolf says that she prefers solitude, unlike the rest of the chickens. She's one of the only chickens in the series that were actually mentioned with names, the other being Gertrude. It is known that if you squeeze her hard enough she will lay an egg. Bobo Bobo is a giant clam owned by Rolf. He brings it everywhere with him and hides in it when ever there is danger. Most of the kids are shocked and/or surprised to see it, for when ever they do, they ask "Is that a Giant Clam?" (as shown above), or something similar. In the episode "It Came From Outer Ed" Rolf uses it to protect everyone when he saw Ed's finished Evil Tim's Curse. If it is a fully grown Giant Clam, Bobo would be 4 feet across. Bobo most likely is the safest "place" in the Cul-de-Sac, due to Rolf's use of it in an emergency. Nazz shows some reluctance towards entering the clam, and is apparently allegeric to it. Dog The Dog is a minor animal character in "Ed, Edd n Eddy". The only one seen on-screen in the show appeared in the episode "Read All About Ed", when the Eds were delivering newspapers. The dog attacked Edd in said episode. No other dog is visible on the show other than him. Eels of Forgiveness The Eels of Forgiveness are a tradition of Rolf in the episode "Dueling Eds" when he forgives someone for breaking a tradition of his great Nano. After Eddy destroys one of Rolf's sea cucumber balls, he is challenged to a duel. As a result he is defeated, but the ancestory of Rolf avenges. Before Edd can offer Eddy "Cupcakes of Sorriness" (apparently a way of showing regret in Rolf's odd culture), Rolf makes them stay so they can have the eels as another way of forgiveness, other than the cupcakes. He has them pull out their pants. They do it and he dumps them in their pants. He does it, and offers it to Kevin, who insists on "passing". If one declines it, it is unknown what happens. It is probable that Kevin may suffer the same fate as Eddy. Trivia *The amount of eels in the bucket Rolf pours into the Eds pants remain the same until he dumps it into Eddy's pants. *Ed has an allergic reaction to eels as his face grows purple pimples and turns into a fish whenever he is in the presence of them. *Eddy references the Eels of Forgiveness in "No Speak Da Ed", with the line,"Oh Boo Hoo! What's Wolfgang McHairy Back gonna do to us? Stick eels down our pants again?" *Eel-Allergied Ed appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *It is unknown what fate Kevin gets for not accepting the Eels of Forgiveness. Gertrude Gertrude is one of Rolf's many chickens. Her first appearance was in the episode "One + One = Ed". She was later featured in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still" as Double D pulled her out of Rolf's pocket in order to distract Edzilla. She was in Ed's chicken swimming class later to be stopped by Rolf. It is unknown if she ever returned. She is another one of Rolf's chickens that has a name. Lobsters The Lobsters from The Creek invaded Rolf's garden in "Scrambled Ed" during the Ed's Sea Ranch crisis. They were later enraged by the hot wax Rolf poured on them and began attacking him. Lobsters were also seen in this episode when the sign for Eds' Sea Ranch collapsed, damming the water and exposing the creatures to air. Mildred Mildred is one of Edd's Pet Spiders. Mildred lives in Edd's Basement as well as other of Edd's Pet Spiders and it known that Edd has more pet spiders when he says, "Spiders, Eddy. Basements make an excellent home for spiders…" meaning that he may have more spiders. Mildred first and only appears in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" when Edd was going to give her her weekly examination. During the very brief examination, Edd claimed that Mildred winked at him. Rooster (also known as the Doodle) The Rooster was seen in the episode "Button Yer Ed". He seems to be unfriendly to people. The point of the rooster was one of Rolf's crazy misinterpretations of trying to understand what Eddy was saying. Eddy was to fight the rooster in a ring just like a bull fighter. Eddy started to make fun of him and he went berserk on him. Eddy was then saved by Jonny and Plank who ran off with the Rooster. The Rooster returns again in "Will Work for Ed," where Eddy is chased by the Rooster. Rolf and Ed called Eddy a nincompoop for being terrible at his job. Seagulls The Seagulls first appeared in the episode "Vert-Ed-Go", when one of them stole Ed's gum/quarter. Ed once owned many pet seagulls, until they flew away out of the window Edd opened, in the episode "Ready, Set, Ed" and have not been seen since then. It is possible they were the same seagulls that were pecking Ed for a creampuff he found at the Junkyard. The names of three seagulls that Ed owned were Penelope, Edmund, and Nester revealed when they flew out from under Ed's bed, and then out Ed's window. Ed begged for the seagulls to return, shouting "Aaah! Don't go! Penelope! Edmund! Nester! Aaah! Come back!" but they never did. Also, when he was in a cycle of World Record scams later on in the episode, he dedicates one of his actions to Nester, "This one's for you, Nester! Skunk The Skunk 'is an animal in Ed, Edd n Eddy. It appears in ''"If It Smells Like an Ed", "Sorry, Wrong Ed" and "Every Which Way But Ed". It was seen in the background in "If It Smells Like an Ed" when The Kids were sing the Friends are There to Help You Song as well as the doe, rabbit, (which possibly a just white one from Rolf's livestock) and squirrel (which they could have got attracted to the song). Another skunk appears in "Sorry, Wrong Ed" when it sprays Eddy from the bushes. In "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy put another skunk in Ed's mouth when he was about to eat his jawbreaker. Snail An underwater '''Snail appeared in the episode "Ed or Tails" and "Smile for the Ed." In the episode "Ed or Tails," Ed mistakes the snail for a jawbreaker and claims that it tastes like chicken to him. In the episode "Smile for the Ed," the snail returns. If Ed really did eat the snail in the episode "Ed or Tails," it is a different snail. Snake The Snake is a minor, animal character in Ed, Edd n Eddy. There are actually three snakes. The first snake was seen in the episode "One + One = Ed", when the Ed's try to find out how things work, but the world soon becomes an impossible fantasy land. The snake was seen slithering into a hole. The second was in the episode "Scrambled Ed" when Double D went to sleep in Ed's Bed. He pulled Ed's bed cover over and there was a hole in the bed that the snake was in. The third was in the episode "O-Ed Eleven", but it was only mentioned that Eddy's Brother kept him in his car's trunk. Eddy meant to show it to Double D, however, he was not there and Eddy said "Huh, the little weasel must of escaped again". The third snake was not seen. Turtle The Turtle is a pet (often used as a helmet) that Ed possesses. It has been seen in only three episodes, "Ready, Set, Ed," "From Here to Ed," and "Run Ed Run." Ed seems to realize it is a turtle, as evidenced by this quote-scene. The turtle also had a cameo in the episode "Ready, Set, Ed" halfway down the World's Scariest BMX Ramp where a sign said it was a "Man-Eating Turtle", which Ed claimed to have eaten, so the one he wore on his head might not be the same turtle, or maybe that after the episode Ed spit it out. When the Eds are coming down the ramp in the rocket car if you watch in slow-motion the turtle is gone before the Eds pass the man eating turtle sign. Victor Victor is Rolf's goat. Even though he is a male goat Rolf says he has milk spouts, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures he has a visible udder. He can also eat grass at an extremely fast pace. Victor is very dangerous at times and attacks Ed in "Quick Shot Ed" and "Rambling Ed." Like Wilfred, Victor sometimes is annoying to Rolf. Victor has a major role in "Keeping up with the Eds." He eats up all the tall grass in the Cul-de-Sac and becomes very fat. Then, he tries to chomp and bite on the Eds who are stuck in mud. It's not known when or how the Eds' trouble with Victor ended. Victor's second major role is in "Boys Will Be Eds," where he tries to steal Jimmy's baloney sandwich. He successfully did, eating it in one bite. Victor really liked the sandwich the Eds made, and injured Jimmy. Then, Kevin suggested Rolf shave fur off of Victor to read it as "Nazz", and wearing Nazz's skates. Nazz thought Victor changed his name to Nazz. Trivia *Victor's hooves can give a good massage when needed, as said in "Sorry, Wrong Ed". *Victor will attack anyone when Rolf says so. *Victor makes a great tool for raking and digging as seen in "Hand Me Down Ed". *In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, in Levels 4 and 6, Victor is one of the "bosses" you need to defeat. *If the Kankers come to destroy the Cul-de-Sac, his forecast is standing still in fear. *If he isn't returned when borrowed, whoever borrows him will owe Rolf 2 bags of beans, 5 pigs, and a turnip. *Victor had the earliest appearance in the series as one of Rolf's farm animals. *Victor is never mentioned by name in Season 5. *Victor's only appearances in Season 5 were "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness," "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," "Pick an Ed" and "Who's Minding the Ed?" *Victor is hidden among Rolf's supplies in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Wilfred Wilfred is one Rolf 's three pigs, who he has had ever since he was still living in the Old Country (either that or it may be a different pig, because Rolf has a picture of a younger version of himself being kissed on the cheek by a pig, possibly Wilfred). Wilfred sometimes is apt to disobey Rolf, by eating out of Rolf's vegetable patch or by hiding out in the chicken coop and taking up too much space. Wilfred, however, has come in handy for certain situations, such as transportation or for chores. According to owner Rolf, Wilfred has been stalked in the dead of night by a "Giant Swedish Meatball" that Ed claimed to have attacked Eddy (though this was only a lie). In the future, Wilfred has grown to be morbidly obese as seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It." He has survived for a strangely long amount of time for a pig as domestic pigs usually only live for 10 or 15 years, however, it could be a descendant or family member since the pig had milk spouts, making it a female, as Wilfred is a male. In "May I Have this Ed?" Rolf takes Wilfred to the school dance. Wilfred had his most major role in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Rolf brought Wilfred with him when The Kids were after The Eds. He turned his back on Rolf after Rolf abused him, Wilfred even attacked him, but came back towards the end. Trivia *It is unknown, but most people believe that Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin was the one that either created or had the idea of the character or if it is named after him. *His name could probably reference the name of Wilbur the Pig from the famous novel, Charlotte's Web, since Wilfred and Wilbur both have a "Wil" in their name and they're both pigs. *In'' Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Wilfred is shown that he likes to eat sausages, wieners, hot dogs, corn dogs, slops, caramel-candied apples, and watermelons. The former three make him a cannibal. *Due to the movie, Wilfred has experienced some animal abuse, since he has ran from Rolf several of times and even attacked him. *Wilfred's first appearance (only one in Season 1) was ''"Flea-Bitten Ed," and he was also colored darker pink. *His second appearance and when his name was revealed was in "Rambling Ed." *Wilfred first made a sound along with Rolf's two other pigs in his third appearance the episode "Shoo Ed" ''after being annoyed by Jonny's noises. *In ''"Take This Ed and Shove It", old Wilfred is way too old and fat, of course, and seems to have milk spouts, but is referred to as a male, although, it may not be him. *Young Wilfred is seen on a picture of him and his family "who he loves", said by Rolf in'' the episode ''"Wish You Were Ed." *In "Truth or Ed," you can see in a newspaper article that Wilfred made the top score on a test. Gallery File:Bridget.png|Bridget. Image:RolfBobo.jpg|Rolf with Bobo. Image:Dog.jpg|Dog. Image:Eels.JPG|The Eels of forgiveness. File:Vlcsnap-2787339.png|Gertrude. File:Lobsters.png|The Lobsters. File:Mildred.png|Mildrid. File:The rooster.jpg|The Rooster. File:Seagulls.jpg|Seagulls. File:JawbreakerSnail.png|Snail. File:Snake.jpg|Snake. File:Turtle2.jpg|The Turtle. Image:Flea Bitten Ed 015 0001.jpg|Victor. File:Wilfred-1.jpg|Rolf and Wilfred. Flying cow.jpg|Well, that's not something you see everyday! See Also *Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Animals Category:Characters